todo por que te amo
by Mauro93
Summary: basada en el capitulo 19 del anime de sao, de donde comienza la charla entra asuna y su madre, luego todo es invencion mia. asuna tiene que elegir entre la felicidad de kirito o ella, alejarse de todos por un capricho de su madre, espero que le guste. asunaXkirito


_Bueno, cree esta historia basada en el ultimo capitulo del anime de sao (capitulo 19) asi que espero que les guste :D_

Se desconecto del juego, vio la hora en su reloj marcaba las 21:05 era momento de bajar para la cena. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se despidio de su ama de casa la unica mujer que en verdad la trataba bien. Al llegar al comedor, vio que solo estaba su madre

- mi padre y mi hermano?- pregunto asuna a su madre al ver que solo era cena para dos

- tu padre trabajando y tu hermano salio, queria hablarte solo a ti- respondio mientras tomaba un vaso de vino y veia su tablet

- de que querias hablarme?- cuestiono asuna con una profunda sensacion de temor

- mira, movi unos contactos para que puedas dar el examen de ingreso a fin de año en esta universidas, asi que las tuterias empiezaran la semana que viene eso quiere decir que olvidate de esa escuela- decia la madre mientras le alcanzaba la tablet

- pero yo no quiero abandonar mi colegio, todavia me falta para terminar, esto no es apresurado madre?- dijo asuna mientras trataba de comprender todo

-no, te recuerdo que perdiste dos años en ese jueguito- decia friamente

- no, me canse de que eligas todo por mi, yo quiero vivir mi vida. Primero me llevas a esa fiesta para enterarme que tengo un nuevo "prometido" y ahora me dices donde tengo que estudiar?- le replico asuna

- tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti y sabemos que es lo mejor para ti, ademas el casamiento es parte de todo esto- dijo su madre mientras se servia otra copa

- eso tambien pensaron cuando me regalaron a sugou- dijo asuna cada vez enojada

- eso fue culpa de tu padre, el chico que te presente no tiene gran futuro para ser un banquero de una ciudad como kyoto pero no te faltara nada- dijo pero al ver la cara de enojo de su hija- esta bien te puedes casar con el que sea digno de ti... Y ese chico del juego esta lejos de ti

-kirito...- dijo asuna mientras no creia que su madre le haria eso, mientras recordaba la promesa que le hizo que lo acompañaria para cumplir sus sueños, se levanto con la miraba triste- dime mama

- si dime?- dijo la madre

-te averguenzas de mis abuelos maternos de haber sido pobres no?- dijo asuna mientras dejaba a su madre gritando su nombre. Subio a su cuarto y se acosto boca abajo mientras lagrimas salian, no queria dejar kirito

Ya en el juego, en una mision de busqueda, kirito le contaba a asuna que esperaba la respuesta de la universidad Hyo, la mejor universidad en todo lo que tenia que ver con investigacion y desarrollo en informatica, pero ella solo pensaba en la pelea con su madre

-asuna estas bien?- pregunto kirito

-he si solo cosas del colegio- asuna contesto tratando de sonar bien

- ven vamos a descansar un poco, te veo cansada- dijo kirito mientras se acostaba debajo de un arbol, asuna se acerco y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro

-kirito, dime me quieres?- dijo asuna

-claro que no, sabes que te amo- respondio kirito, notablemente sonrojado. Para luego besarla, para asuna eso le mostraba que no dejaria solo a kirito.

Luego de dos dias, asuna salia de bañarse su madre ya no la molestaba pero cambio cuando la vio sentada en su cama con varios papeles

- todavia tenes la idea de no hacerme caso?- pregunto su madre

- si, seguire en el mismo colegio y seguire con mis amigos y con kirito- dijo asuna

- asi que kirito... Seria una lastima que no lo acepten en la universidad Hyo- dijo la mujer

- que quieres decir con eso?- dijo asuna preocupada por la informacion que sabia su madre

- lo mande a investigar y me tope que quiere entrar a esa universidad, sabes porque no le respondieron? Porque yo tengo amigos ahi y ellos me le daran la confirmacion cuando yo les diga, va depende de ti alejate de ese chico, de ese juego y él podra cumplir su sueño- dijo su madre mientras le mostraba la hoja de solicitud de kirito

Asuna espero que ella salga para abrazarse con sus rodillas y solo llorar, amaba a kirito pero no queria arruinar su sueño, ese sueño que tanto luchar para alcanzarlo no podia aunque le dolia como nada tenia que dejar de verse con kirito, y sus amigas. Salio luego de llorar y secarse las lagrimas

-esta bien acepto pero dame una semana para despedirme de todos- dijo asuna con la cabeza agachada

- no, tres dias tienes y en dos dias vendra tu prometido a cenar ok- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Al dia siguiente, se encontraban en una mision peligrosa luchaban contra un monstro de 2 cabeza que cada una escupia fuego y hielo, asuna miraba desde una pequeña montaña ni siquiera veia la pelea, solo pensaba que extrañaria a todos pero era todo por kirito. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta que klein estaba por morir y pedia a gritos ayuda, todos vieron que asuna no reaccionaba pero al final pudieron salvar a klein y matar al monstro

-kirito necesito hablarte de algo urgente puede ser ahora en tu casa?- pregunto asuna

- ahora no es muy tarde?- cuestionaba kirito

- por favor kirito es importante- asuna, kirito acepto. La chica se desconecto y salio corriendo para la casa de kirito, llego y lo vio esperandola afuera

- de que querias hablarme? Quieres algo para tomar- pregunto kirito

- tu hermana y tu mama?- cuestiono asuna

- ellan estan de viaje sino escuchaste que te conto que salieron de vacaciones? Estas muy rara te sucede algo? Pregunto kirito,mientras los dos se sentaban en un sillon. Asuna no pudo mas y puso su cara en su pecho mientras lloraba

-perdon kirito, perdon- repetia la chica

-asuna que sucede perdon porque?- dijo kirito

- perdon, kirito siempre te voy a amar- dijo asuna. Kirito la abrazo y no dijo nada mas mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al chico. Asuna levanto la cabeza y lo beso, el chico se sorprendio pero respondió el beso, ninguno de los dos se queria separar a cada paso el beso se volvió mas largo y mas subido de todo, cuando se dieron cuentan los dos estaban desnudos sobre la cama de kirito.

Luego de tal escena de amor, asuna se despierta antes que kirito y se pone su ropa cuando estaba por irse se da vuelta y lo ve durmiendo tan tranquilo que se acerco y lo beso en la frente mientras decia "nunca te voy a olvidar". Kirito se desperto mucho tiempo después, vio que asuna no estaba se sintio un poco mal por dormirse tanto, agarro su celular y la trato de llamar pero no contestaba. Un mensaje de liz hizo que se conecte ya mismo a ALO. Al ingresar se topo con un ambiente horrible todos con caras largas y yui llorando

- que sucedio?- pregunto kirito preocupado

-asuna, dijo que no entraria mas al juego- respondio liz

- no no puede ser verdad- repetia kirito sin comprender el porque de esa decision, trato de irse pero se quedo a consolar a yui. Las horas pasaron y cuando su "hija" se pudo dormir se desconecto y salio a la casa de la chica. Al llegar se topo con la seguridad privada que no lo dejaba pasar sin mas empezo a gritar el nombre de esa chica. Mientras tanto en el interior se encontraban cenando la familia entera con la visita del nuevo prometido de asuna pero esa tranquilidad llego a un fin cuando escuchaban las peleas de afuera

-kirito...- susurro asuna para luego salir para afuera acompañada con las personas

- que sucede aqui- dijo la madre de asuna

- vengo a hablar con asuna quiero que me expliquen todo- decia kirito mientras seguia luchando con los hombres de seguridad

-dejenlo- ordeno asuna mientras caminaba para quedar al frente de él- no hay para explicar kirito

- no digas eso luego de todo dejas asi, que paso con ese sueño de estar juntos cuando nos prometimos eso antes de luchar contra Kayaba, de cumplir nuestros sueño, de yui que no significo nada para ti- kirito no pudo terminar de hablar porque asuna le aplico una bofetada

- CALLATE, entiende que madure, eso solo fue un juego asi que deja mi propiedad y no molesten a mi familia y a mi prometido- replico la chica aguantando las lagrimas por sus palabras le dolia mucho pero era todo por kirito

-asuna..- kirito se solto y salio con la mirada para abajo, mientras las demas personas volvian para adentro de la casa

Luego de dos años, asuna se volvio una hermosa mujer que repartia su vida entre japon y estados unidos, ya que su futuro esposo consegui un puesto importante. A pesar que era una buena persona no lo podia amar y eso la ponia mal en especial porque en dos semanas se casaba. De kirito no supo nada mas solo que consiguio el ingreso a la universidad, con yui hablaba secretamente. Una semana antes de la boda, ella se encontraba con su amiga americana taylor yendo a comprar ropa para ella y luego a buscar el vestido de novia

- que sucede amiga, deberias estar feliz te casaras pronto- decia su amiga rubia al caminar por las calles de new york

- si pero no se no me siento feliz con él, se que el tambien lo sabe pero me duele- asuna mientras miraba los puestos pero se detuvo en un puesto de diarios

- que sucede amiga?- dijo la rubia al ver a la chica viendo el diario donde decia que el horador del encuentro de la ONU iba a ser el celebre cientifico Kazuto

-kirito...- dijo asuna al ver la foto de el, estaba en new york, sintio como su corazon latia a manera a locada- necesito verlo

- a quien?- Cuestiono la rubia, y asuna le señalo la foto del diario. Sin mas asuna salio corriendo al hotel donde estaba él a pesar de los gritos de su amiga, necesitaba verlo es mas moria por verlo. Llego rapido al hotel a pesar de la seguridad de las ingenio pars llegar al piso donde estaba él, el ascensor duraba una eternidad mientras duraba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero llego alli estaba ella afuera de su puerta, en un segundo sono su celular miro y era un mensaje extraño que decia "adelante mama", giro la perilla y lo vio en el balcon, estaba mas grande, mas hermoso, una linda pero rara sensacion se apodero de ella

-hola... Kirito- dijo asuna con miedo, el chico se dio vuelta y la vio

- asuna- dijo sin poder creerlo- hola como llegaste hasta aqui?

-te vi en el diario y pase a saludarte no te molesta no?- asuna

-para nada ven acompañame a almorzar- le dijo kirito

Los dos bajaron a un restaurante elegante, hablaron de todo de como llego a ser unos de los cientificos mas destacados del mundo, ella se ponia feliz su sacrifio sirvio, pero en la comida tocaron un tema delicado para ambos

-asi que te casaras?- kirito

-si la proxima semana, estoy aqui por el vestido de novia y tu nadie en tu vids?- pregunto asuna con miedo a la respuesta de él

-la verdad que hubo chicas que se interesaron en mi- asuna sintio tristeza en ese momento- pero hay alguien que solo me interesa

- quien?- pregunto sin pensarlo asuna

- eres tu asuna, nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza y en especial de mi corazon- asuna sintio como su corazon deseara salir de su pecho pero en cambio solo lo beso, tocar sus labios era lo que mas extrañaba, parecia que no importaba nadie mas solo ellos

-perdon esto no debió pasar- dijo asuna para luego dejarlo en ese lugar, en el camino pensaba que la comida con kirito le demostro que no era feliz y tenia que acabar con este casamiento. En cambio kirito se le notaba una sonrisa que hace rato no tenia esa mujer le cambio la vida, a llegar a su habitacion empezo a hablar

-yui tu la dejaste entrar no?- pregunto kirito

-si papa, desactive la cerradura eléctrica- dijo yui por los parlantes

-gracias hija- kirito

Al pasar unos dos meses, kirito se encontraba en una pequeña pero hermosa casa hecha de madera cerca de un rio, era una mañanan fresca pero con un sol brillante, costo pero pudo hacer una casa igual a la que tenia en el piso 22, mientras salio a caminar por los alrededores llegaba un auto donde el taxista ayudaba a descargar las maletas, la chica vio la casa y no lo pudo creer que él haya echo eso

- veo que llegaste... A nuestra casa- dijo kirito

-si.. Nuestra casa- decia asuna mientras el le agarro la mano para entrar y su casa y poder vivir felices


End file.
